


Out of My League(Got My Heartbeat Racing)

by orphan_account



Series: Series of Songs [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Popular Richie, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pastel eddie, pining eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie hides the fact that he paints his nails a minty blue, he hides the fact that he loves wearing colours that remind him of the sunset, and he definitely hides the fact that he likes Richie Tozier.





	Out of My League(Got My Heartbeat Racing)

It wasn't hard hiding the fact that he painted his nails from his mom. When she asked he simply told her that it must be a side affect from his pills. She nodded, laid back on the couch and drifted to sleep.

Hiding it from everyone else was a whole nother issue. He remembers his very awkward conversation with Stanley Uris.

( _"Can you pass me the pen?" It was a simple order, and honestly Stan wouldn't have noticed if Eddie didn't dive for the pen when he accidently dropped it. Even though Stan told him he got it. "I-is that...nail polish?" Stan squinted at Eddie's light blue coloured fingernails. Eddie blinked before shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"It's a side affect from the meds I'm taking." Eddie forced out a bit to quickly and Stan rolled his eyes._

_"I don't care, you don't have to hide them from me." Stan shrugged and Eddie fumbled with his words._

_"I'm not gay or anything it's just-"_

_"Yeah, chill, I said I don't care." And with that Stan continued working on their AP physics homework.)_

Eddie tries really hard to be normal, believe me. He tried to become engrossed in countless of magazines that sparked the wildest dreams of other 17 year old boys, but he never made it three minutes in without vomiting all over himself and the expensive magazine. It was hard getting over a four year crush. Sure it hurt when he passed by Richie Tozier and he had a new girl by his locker every week or two, but what would Eddie do? Say oh yeah I've been sick for four years so I deserve to be with Richie?

Hah!

Might as well drink a gallon of greywater while he's at it.

Eddie is currently struggling to swallow his Friday afternoon pills while the teacher is listing partners for a after school singing project. It was a class that Richie was also in, but it wasn't like he actually paid attention.

"Yale and Emery, Jean and Heather, Eddie and Richie, Sara and--"

Eddie froze, was his name called? Scratch that, was his name called with _Richie_? Richie, who had an amazing voice was being paired up with Eddie who in his opinion had a terrible voice! It was all raspy and weird and--fuck was he screwed.

"You and your partner will have two an a half weeks to choose a song, rehearse it, and sing it." Eddie tried hard not to reach for his inhaler, he wished he never signed up for this stupid club. Eddie scrambled from his seat when the teacher said class dismissed and bolted for the door, only to hear a voice that he loved call him back.

"Yo Eds, slow down." Eddie flinched at the nickname, the way it rolled off Richie's tongue made it seem like Richie knew Eddie forever.

"Y-yeah?" Eddie rubbed his arm awkwardly, why was he so embarrassing?

"Wanna meet up after school?" From the somewhat serious look in Richie's eye it seemed like he was actually passionate do this.

"Sure...whos house?" Eddie thanked the stars that he didn't start stuttering like a drunken fool.

"Yours!" Richie cheered throwing his hands in the air in excitement. "5:30? Great," Richie patted Eddie's arm and jogged off.

Leaving poor little Eddie in awe.

~

Eddie kept glancing at the clock. It was 5:47 and Eddie didn't hear a knocking on his door yet. His mom had to go to the doctors which was two hours away for a funny feeling in fingers. He didn't mind being in his house alone, he knew to be cautious of the slippery kitchen tiles and table edges, but he didn't mind company.

Eddie sighed,  _this is ridiculous_ he thought as he glared at the door, _how could I be so stupid?_

_Ding!_

Apparently he wasn't as stupid as he thought. Eddie dived and opened the door to see Richie with disheveled hair, his glasses leaning more towards the left, and something red smudged at the corner of his mouth. Oh yeah, and he was very wet. Due to the rain of course.

"Uh, come in?" Eddie backed up and let Richie past through. Richie kicked off his shoes and stretched and Eddie hastily locked the door, his mind was still processing the fact that Richie Tozier was in his house.

"Sorry I was so late, Quinn just wouldn't hop off my dick." Richie added with a wink, Eddie's eyes widen at the bluntness of Richie's sexual demeanor. "Kidding kidding!" Richie nudged Eddie with his elbow, "you looked like you were gonna have a heart attack."

"Yeah..."Eddie glanced away as he subconsciously began leading Richie up to his bedroom, Eddie almost screamed when he saw what he looked like in the mirror.

His nails were painted a light shade of pink, and he was wearing his red short shorts that practically ended a bit below the bottom of his boxers. He was wearing a pink short sleeve hoodie and his hair was unruly. He truly looked like what Henry Bowers called him. A girly boy. It was too late to change now, he would just have to cope with the fact that he's dressing like a girl and talk to Richie like a normal person.

"I know exactly what song we should do!" Richie shoved his earphones in Eddie's ears and played the song on his phone.

_Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do._

_With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room._

_Well I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth get the sense that you're on the move._

_And you'll probably be leaving soon so I'm telling you,_

_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you~_

Eddie would have to admit it was a great song. From the tune to the meaningful lyrics.

"It's great but...I" Richie waited for him to finish the sentence. "Have a song?" Eddie squeaked out, it seemed more like a question than a statement. 

"What's the song called?" 

"Out of My League." Eddie was utterly embarrassed at the title, he related to it all too well.

Richie nodded, typed it in, put on his earphones and listened. Eddie frowned at Richie's outfit. It was a white T shirt with a hawaiian button up with pineapples(unbuttoned of course) on top of it. He had regular shorts and worn out shoes. Eddie looked down at his own outfit an shifted, how gayer could be possibly get?

"Finished!" Richie took out his earphones and tossed it on Eddie's bed, Eddie tensed up when he was brought back to reality. Eddie bit his lip and fought a frown, Eddie was always a sucker for romance, god the title itself was cheesy.

"Pretty," Richie's voice was barely audible, it was a miracle that Eddie was able to catch that.

"What?" 

"Pretty good, yeah...the song. We should do that one." Richie turned away from Eddie's confused stare. Eddie was  _sure_ that Richie's reaction would be a douchebaggy laugh and a douchebaggy shove on the shoulder.  Eddie shrugged it off, he was probably being nice.

~

Eddie could barely hold the microphone to his lips. The teacher had gave them microphones and classrooms that they could rehearse in, Richie had decided that he'd be instrumental,  leaving Eddie to the singing. And Eddie couldn't sing for shit. His voice would always crack in the most cringey way and the only time when he sang a song clearly was when he had a brush in his hand a hand on his hip and he was singing  _Crush by David Archuleta_. Again, how gayer could he get?

" Richie, _please,_ I can't sing..." Eddie mumbled as he stared at his shuffling feet, honestly he was an embarrassment to mankind.

"Come on, don't give up yet Eds," Eddie's knees weakened at the nickname. "Just try it."

Eddie internally rolled his eyes, _'easy for you to say_ '. He grumbled at his own bitterness. 

Eddie focused on the mic hard, and eventually, to him it became a brush. He shuddered,  _'God I am so stupidstupidstupid'._ Eddie gripped his hip in the most casual way possible and tried to tune out everything that Richie said.

Eddie focused, and sang.

Or at least tried too.

Eddie almost cried when Richie said A for effort.

~

Eddie had hung out with Richie more often, he often earned a "Hiya Eds!"or, "Yo It's Eddie spaghetti!" in the hallways which was a plus. Eddie fidgeted in his seat, it was the night of the concert and even though Richie had told him countless times that he's great but it was still hella hard.

"Hope you've all been rehearsing, let's get ready backstage." The teacher murmured with tired eyes as he led kids backstage.

Eddie was literally having a having a panic attack cause  _shit_ he couldn't do this. He couldn't face the school and sing, no, not with his incredible raspy voice. He could picture it now, the whole school yelling  _Girly Boy_ and Eddie would embarrass Richie and--oh God he couldn't breathe.

"Eddie?" A voice so soft called Eddie, making him turn around. Richie.

"Y-yeah?" 

"We're after Ally and Ty." Eddie shivered, that made them third.

"Mmkay..." Eddie glared at his nails. They were perfectly rounded and they seemed to stop growing at the perfect length. Eddie decided to make a pattern of pink and blue, they were very light shades of course, but still somewhat noticeable.

"..ds..ds?...Eddie!" Eddie sat up straight when Richie called his name. Eddie looked around before saying: "yeah?" Richie rolled his eyes, "It's our turn. Show'em what you got!" Richie patted Eddie's shoulder as he began jogging out on stage. Eddie followed him shortly.

~

_Forty days and forty nights,_

_I waited for a boy like you to come and save my life_

_All the days I waited or you You know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you_

_You are out of my league,_

_All the things I believe You were just the right kind Yeah,_

_you are more than just a dream_

_You are out of my league_

_Got my heartbeat racing,_

_If I die don't wake me 'Cause you are more than just a dream_

Richie didn't expect Eddie's voice to be an angels. When they had rehearsed he heard so many cracks, off key notes, and Eddie's voice rasped way to much. But now it was the real thing. Now Eddie was singing like he was destined for it. Richie felt as if he were on clouds, as if Eddie's voice had brought him to heaven.

~

Eddie didn't know how, he didn't know why, but their hands were practically glued together as Richie walked Eddie home. Eddie glanced at Richie, who seemed like he was on cloud 9, Eddie didn't say anything.

"You were great." Richie squeezed at Eddie's hand and Eddie gave him a light smile. 

"Thanks. You too, you really got the beat right." Eddie stopped when they reached his house entrance and turned to face Richie. 

"Richie listen, I-"

Richie leaned in and left a butterfly kiss on Eddie's lips, turned and ran, yelling "see you tomorrow" over his shoulder in Eddie's direction.

 

Eddie didn't mind the fact that he painted his nails, he didn't mind the fact that he liked colours that reminded him of the sunset, and he definitely didn't mind having a crush on Richie Tozier.


End file.
